Petrova & Salvatore
by Bella-Donna-Of-Rome
Summary: A series of one shorts following the Petrova doppelgangers and their relationships with Damon Salvatore's ancestors/doppelgangers.
1. Amara & Basileios

The first time Amara Petrova met Basileios Salvatore was when she first joined the Travelers at the tender age of fifteen. He was the leader of the Travelers, and the most handsome man Amara had ever seen, with his ice blue eyes and raven black hair, she fell for him almost instantaneously.

He charmed his way into her heart and bed, promising her he would wed her and make her his partner in all things including leading the Travelers. It all felt like a sweet and blissful dream, but it was just that, a dream, because when Basileios learned she was pregnant he told her the truth. He was not who he said he was. He was not a Traveler, he was a part of a secret coven working to take down the Travelers by befriending them and becoming their leader so he could learn their secrets.

Amara was utterly heartbroken, what was she going to do? She was pregnant with Basileios's baby, and when the Travelers learned the truth about him, they would surely kill her and the baby.

He knew she was frightened so he sent her away to a remote part of the woods to be taken care of by his mother, Alexandra, until the baby was born.

Five full moons later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named, Akakios. He was everything a mother could ever want in a baby, he was healthy, cheerful, and rarely ever cried. But her happiness was short lived, because when she returned to the Travelers camp she learned that they had found out about Basilieos secret identity and poured poison down his throat by force, killing him. Shortly after that they killed his mother.

Amara knew they would figure out Akakios was Basilieos's son and kill them both. So she sent him away with her companion, Agape, and made the Travelers think he had gotten sick and died. For years she mourned for Basilieos, their son Akakios that she had been robbed of the chance of raising, and Alexandra the women who had helped her bring Akakios into the world.

Soon she slowly moved up the ranks over time, going from a almost nothing in the Travelers social circle, to being a maid to Quetsiyah, a very powerful Traveler.

Soon after she meet ,Silas, Quetsiyah's fiancé and Basileios's distance cousin. Over time she came to believe she could love again, even if she did not love Silas as much as she loved Basilieos.

**This will be a short story series that will probably only have four more chapters. XOXO Juls**


	2. Laetita & Calixtus

In the year 552 AD during the reign of,Emperor Justinian I, Calixtus Salvatore wed Laetitia Petrova against her will during the Gothic War. Calixtus was ordered by Emperor Justinian I to marry Laetitia because she was the niece of Totila, King Of The Ostrogoths, and she would help keep the people loyal to him. Justinian believed that Calixtus would be able to get Laetitia to convince the Ostrogoths to proclaim him as their leader and submit to his will,but he was wrong. Calixtus may have been proclaimed the handsomest man in Justinian's army,(because of his black hair and ice blue eyes)but he could not charm Laetitia to share his bed let alone proclaim Justinian her ruler. Over time though, Calixtus and Laetita's relationship flourished when they learned that after only spending one night together, Laetita was pregnant. But their joy didn't last,because Laetita died giving birth to a baby girl named,Liberia,who was sent away to Greece after her father was killed in battle. Many years later a monument was created in honor of Calixtus and Laetita,since their marriage changed the world,without them knowing it.

**I know this one is probably boring and not very good,but it was hard to create a story, since we know nothing about the doppelganger that was born in between Amara and Tatia. But I will try to make my story about Tatia a lot better. XOXO Jewel **


	3. Tatia & Ragnar

Tatia Petrova was the most beautiful women in her village, with her long dark bourbon brown hair and matching eyes with tan skin. She knew it and so did all the village men including, Bjorn 'Steelskin' Salvatore, the village hero.

Tatia knew of Bjorn's feelings for her and that he would soon seek her hand in marriage, but she did not wish to be the wife of Bjorn, she wished to marry Ragnar 'Ravenclaw' Salvatore, Bjorn's brother.

Ragnar was everything she wanted in a man, a fierce warrior, a devilishly handsome man and devoted solely to her. They had planned to marry in the spring because soon Ragnar would be leaving to raid the Anglo-Saxon coast line. He would be gone for months, and Tatia wished to be his wife before then in case he did not return to her. But it seemed that would not happen, for she knew what her parents thought of Ragnar. He was not the hero of the village, and her parents would not except anything less then a hero for the family. They would only except the union of marriage if Tatia was with Bjorn, not Ragnar.

When the day came where she was married to Bjorn, she wept, and it was not tears of joy. She wept getting ready, during the ceremony and during the bedding.

She hated Bjorn, he didn't seem to care she was in love with Ragnar, he just wanted her to keep his bed warm at night and use her as he pleased. It didn't matter to him if Ragnar returned Tatia's love and wished to marry her. She was Bjorn's wife now and there was nothing anyone could do.

Tatia finally left Bjorn him though when he struck her, after she told him she was pregnant. He had claimed that she had slept with Ragnar and that the babe she carried in her womb was not his, but a sign of her infidelity. She wished it was Ragnar's baby though, but she loved the babe all the same.

Her parents allowed Tatia to stay with them until the child was born. They said that she had to return to Bjorn though, or be cast out of the village. They also said they would not let their family be disgraced by the fact their daughter was getting a divorce.

So after Tatia gave birth to her daughter, Helga, her parents sent her back into the arms of her abuser. And when she returned to him he was the worst he could possibly be, he hit her when ever he wished. He told her that she brought this on her self by being unfaithful and leaving him.

He did everything he possibly could to be cruel towards her. There was one thing he never did though, he never raised a hand towards Helga.

Tatia was worried when she returned that Bjorn would abuse Helga as well, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he thought she was Ragnar's daughter and that made her family, even if she wasn't his. Either way Tatia was glad Helga was spared Bjorn's cruelty.

After a year of suffering at Bjorn's hands, Tatia thought she had found away to escape from Bjorn with Helga.

Ragnar was returning from across the sea and she was hoping that when he learned what Bjorn was doing to her, he would take Helga and Tatia away and wed her like they had originally planned. Her hope was crushed though when Ragnar arrived back with his new bride. Her name was ,Gerda Lothbrok, she was beautiful with raven black hair and piercing green eyes,and Tatia envied her, not only for marrying Ragnar but for being able to not worry about being struck by her husband or being called a whore. When Tatia met Gerda she acted like she was overjoyed that she married Ragnar but she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stabbed it with a sword. Tatia now knew that the only way to escape Bjorn was for one of them to die and she knew that she would have to wait, because she would never end her own life because of Helga, and Bjorn was called the village hero for a reason.

So for months Tatia suffered from heartbreak and by the hands of her husband until finally Bjorn slipped up. He hit her on her face, (he always struck her in places that could be hide by her clothes.) And because of this mistake Ragnar found out about what Bjorn had been doing to her, and flew into a blind rage and killed Bjorn by accident when he was fighting the villagers found out they called for Ragnar's head calling him 'Ragnar The Kinslayer', and because of this Ragnar and ,a now pregnant Gerda, was forced to flee back across the sea to live with Ragnar's distant cousins.

Shortly after they left Tatia burned Bjorn's body and as his body burned, Tatia felt the other villagers eyes on her expecting her to jump onto the funeral pyre and burn with her husband as most widows do. But Tatia didn't, she just watched his body burn and felt relieved that his was out of her life for good. A few months after that Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson showed interest in her. They attempted to charm her and one of them did after trying for over several years. But her love for Ragnar never left her and when she told Elijah that she loved him,she didn't lie, but it didn't mean she didn't see Ragnar's face when Elijah ended her life.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Also I would like to thank my lovely beta for editing this chapter.**

**XOXO Juls**


	4. Katerina & Lazar

Katerina Petrova never believed at love at first sight until she meet,Lazar, a member of the Travelers. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen,if not the most. Soon after meeting, Katerina and Lazar started seeing each other secretly because she didn't think her father would approve. For months they met behind the stables, just after her parents had went to bed. They were always so careful,but one night they were caught by Katerina's sister and it was no longer a secret. Katerina's father was angry that they had been meeting secretly and even had a midwife come and see if she was with child,even though Katerina told him they had never slept together. After learning Katerina had told him the truth, he told her something that broke her heart,Lazar was betrothed. He would leave soon to meet his future bride and would most likely not come back. She didn't want to believe her father,so she snuck out to see Lazar and found out that it was true. She tried to convince him to elope with her,but he wouldn't. He said she would eventually realize that this was nothing more than a crush and would move on. He left seven days later. Katerina was distraught over him leaving and found solace in another Traveler,Vasil. She lost her virginity to him and pictured it was Lazar. Even though she was only with Vasil once,it lead to her getting pregnant. Her father was furious when he found out about her pregnancy, but allowed her to stay until she gave birth. He took her baby girl shortly after her birth. Katerina fled to England where she met Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. She stayed with them for a while until she learned what Klaus wanted with her. She soon turned into a vampire and went on the run. Eventually in 1864, she found her self in Mystic Falls,staying with the Salvatore family. She wondered for quite sometime as to why she fell for Stefan,and not Damon, the almost carbon copy of her former lover. Just a day after she escaped from the council did she finally realize why,it was because she already had a place in her heart for a man with that face.

**Hi guys,so one more chapter then Petrova & Salvatore is over. :( Also, I love getting feedback. XOXO Juls**


	5. Elena & Damon

Elena never expected Damon to say he would take the cure with her. So when he told her he would just before Jo & Alaric's wedding, it would be an understatement to say she was surprised. After spending some _quality_ time together, they attened the wedding that went off without a hitch. When the wedding ended, they returned to the Salvatore Boarding house to check on Lily and to tell Stefan Damon's decision. Soon after Damon made sure that Lily was still locked up and that Stefan knew about him taking the cure, they started packing. The plan was that Damon would take the cure after they moved to the apartment above the bar Damon had bought for them. A month after the wedding they finally had completed moving into their new home and Damon finally drank the cure. They both passed out but woke up eventually,and when they woke up the first thing they did was celebrate Damon being human. They didn't leave their bed for a whole day. After this Damon and Elena life together was going great,until Elena starting getting sick. Damon was scared she had some terminal disease well Elena told him it was probably just the flu,but he wouldn't let it go,so Elena went to see a doctor. The doctor told them they both were wrong,Elena was pregnant.

Elena and Damon were over joyed but confused on how this could have happened,until they remembered that for the first whole week of Damon being human they forgot to use a condom. Damon decided to be old fashion and a week after they learned of her pregnancy he asked her to marry him. She said yes. They returned to Mystic Falls and anounced to their family and friends the news. Caroline and Bonnie helped Elena plan the wedding, well Alaric & Jo helped both of them prepare for when the baby came. Stefan and Enzo took Damon to see Lily so they could tell her the news since they knew she might attack Damon. They married two months later in the Salvatore Boarding house, even though they wanted a small wedding,most of the town was there thanks to Caroline. After the wedding they went on a honeymoon to Italy for three weeks and then they returned home.

They prepared for the baby and waited for its arrival. Eventually Elena gave birth on April 9th,2013 to, Alessia Miranda Salvatore. Alessia had Damon wrapped around her finger since the day she was born,but that didn't mean she got away with anything. Alessia was joined by a younger brother when she was three named, Grayson Damon Salvatore. Grayson and Alessia were joined by Daniel Jeremy Salvatore and Elizabeth Jenna Salvatore two years later. Their children eventually grew up and moved out,having families of their own. And when Damon & Elena both died of old age,they were surrounded by their family, including their vampire one.

**So Petrova & Salvatore is finally over. :( I had ideas for this final chapter as soon as I finished Katherine's chaper but decided to wait until after I saw the season finale.I had my issues with the finale but I _loved_ the Delena dance. I loved writing this and I would love to hear your thoughts on the final chapter XOXO Juls**


End file.
